The Pokedex, an Encyclopedia for Trainers and others alike
by Idea Tamer Chaos
Summary: I am the Pokedex, I am an encyclopedia of Moves and Pokemon alike for trainers and people such as yourself who require knowledge without the time to waste on searching through the labyrinth known as the Internet. I contain very minor mentions of death and I don't lie about the implications. If you are wanting a happier version please search for the kids version of the Pokedex.
1. Absorb

**Essentially this is my version of the pokedex, exclusive to moves. I may go out into the world of Pokemon themselves in this pokedex however or even create a second story only for that. After all there is a lot to get through.**

 **I will be doing moves in alphabetical order and I will be bringing my own logic into this. I do not claim to be all-knowing about the science but I will be looking up a good bit of this. For moves such as Leech Seed i'd be looking at parasites that do similar things and say the seed is simply a seed with a big parasite in it and with a hard outer casing. Of course i'd do more research instead of the very roughly description I just gave.**

 **But anyway, I have no claim to owning Pokemon or being right every single time.**

* * *

"Hello new user, I am your Pokedex. I function as an ID, Credit Card, Trainer licence, Encyclopedia, Mobile Phone, Portable Computer and more. To see the complete list please go into _**Settings**_ and click on **_Usages and Functions."_**

"I contain a list of Pokemon Moves and Pokemon Species, which is likely to be the most important to you during the 6 month lead up to your Trainer licence being accepted or denied. Be sure to hook me up to the free Wi-Fi in any Pokemon Centre to download updates as new entries are discovered."

"To navigate the menu and all subsequent applications either use the touch screen with your fingers, the stylus located on the top side to the right, or the voice recognition which is triggered by the button next to it.

"Please speak into the microphone to set-up your Voice Recognition. Repeat the phrase **Open Pokedex** "

"Open Pokedex"

"Input received, you will be asked a new phrase every time to keep adding data to the voice recognition, and to account for any changes of voice such as those encountered during puberty."

"Set-up complete, hello (*$(#^$"

* * *

 **Move:** Absorb

 **Type:** Grass

 **Category:** Special

 **Power:** Varies depending on Pokemon using it. Is known as a weak draining move, usually incapable of causing such a lack of nutrients that leads to passing out or death, unless of course a critical hit occurs by striking a vital area.

 **Safe for regulated battles:** Yes.

 **Safe for tournament battles:** Yes.

 **Safe for unregulated battles:** Borderline.

 **Safe for high power difference:** No.

 **Effect:** The user of the move will send out tentacles, pierce the skin, or touch and maintain contact, or some form that allows access to nutrients such as blood, fat, muscle. Etc. The user will then begin draining nutrients by either drinking them in, or _absorbing_ them.

 **Ways to care for the resulting damage after battle:** Apply normal regulated Potion to the area and it should heal over any damage to the skin. If dry skin and general discomfort persist for more than two days please head to the nearest General Practitioner for Pokemon, or Pokemon centre for care. If the skin is pierced make sure to administer an Antidote just in case of a bacterial infection occurring or a poison or acid of some sort.

 **Consequences for user:** There will be a 60 second to 10 minute wait as the nutrients begin digesting, and begin converting to Adenosine Triphosphate also known as ATP. This is responsible for movement. Absorb also begins to help mitigate Lactic Acid build-ups and allows faster cell growth for natural healing.

On top of this Metabolism will increase meaning the Pokemon using this move will become hungrier than usual, and may lose attention later on and become demanding of food ahead of time, this can usually be mitigated with a general snack available at most Pokemarts and Malls.

 **Safe Usage Amount, aka Power Points:** Absorb can be used 20 times at the most before it become unsafe to use at all. The suggested cut-off is 10 Absorbs per day. If you happen to go over, do mention this when you next stop at a Pokemon Centre.

* * *

 **Alright, so I had a blast making this and I hope you had a blast reading this. If this continues to be so fun then I'll likely continue doing this at a much faster pace than any other story I've ever made.**

 **Please leave a review, it really helps to see it, and do leave some suggestions. Who knows, if we break 10 reviews and 200 views I might do a special chapter, on what though shall remain a surprise.**

 **Oh and if you have a suggestion for an extra category please leave it, anything to help the word count would be lovely.**

 **Alright then, enjoy your days and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Accelerock

**So as you all know this is my take on a Pokedex. However I also realised that when I've filled this out a lot more, it could even become a tool for others to use if they want to create their own universe. For instance they might want a quick way to look up the move they want in more detail then the common sites out there.**

 **And as such if anyone does decide they want to use information gained here, they have my full permission as long as they link back in an Author's note or some other easily found form. If you want to send me a PM notifying me that'd be amazing to see. Though I doubt anyone will use it now since it's a very small Pokedex at the moment.**

 **But anyway, onto the next Entry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form except for a copy of the majority of games.**

* * *

"Hello *#(^#$. What do you need at the moment?"

"What's the current temperature outside?"

"The temperature is currently 17 Degrees Celsius and is expected to dive to below zero later on today. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Open Pokedex move list. Open move number 2."

"Accelerock entry opened, enjoy User."

* * *

 **Move:** Accelerock

 **Type:** Rock.

 **Category:** Physical.

 **Power:** This move has the same speed relative to the user as a Quick attack does. The main difference comes in the execution. However this has a different type meaning the power may vary as it will be more powerful to certain types of Pokemon meanwhile others will take this just the same as a Quick Attack.

 **Types resisting this:** The types that resist this move will be **Fighting, Ground** and **Steel**. **Fighting** will resist this simply because they will know how to take the hit, or even redirect the attack so that it misses. **Ground** will resist because they are usually much more dense than the Pokemon using this move, and as such will easily take the hit, usually without even being damaged. **Steel** types will resist for the same reason as Ground types though if sufficient force is created their skin will bend, rather than the cracking that occurs with most ground types.

 **Types this works well against:** The types that fall prey to this move are **Fire, Ice, Flying** and **Bug.** **Ice, Flying** and **Bug** usually fall to this move for the same reasons. They are all frail types. Flying types usually have very brittle bones and end up breaking easily. **Ice** types usually have fragile outer shells and their skin can easily shatter. **Bug** types will usually have the skin or shell cave in which can result in death quite easily. **Fire** types however are weak to this because they're never attacked by much physically. Simply because they usually burn whatever touches them which dissuades attacks of that manner. So when a **Rock** type uses this they don't have to worry about the heat, so they can attack properly.

 **Safe for regulated battles:** Yes unless against an Ice or Bug Type, though injuries tend to happen so always be prepared to be running to a Pokemon Centre.

 **Safe for tournament battles:** Yes, injuries can occur though it should be no worries considering the medical staff on standby. Unless of course it's against an Ice or Bug Type in which death could happen.

 **Safe for unregulated battles:** Yes, though care should be taken by the person using the move if against one of the types weak to this in case of an accident.

 **Safe for high power difference:** No.

 **Effect and Method of use:** The user launches itself at the opponent, being careful not to give any warning. Just before impact the user tenses all of it's muscles in the area it's going to hit with, to ensure a hard impact is delivered. This results in a high G-force meaning that there is little cushioning. If used against an opponent that hits a wall shortly after will compound the damage further so strategy is key here.

 **Ways to care for the resulting damage after battle:** Bruising is common on the site of injury, so apply ice to the place of bruising, and make sure to use a towel to avoid direct contact with the ice-pack. In the case of a fire-type it's best to simply apply Potion to the bruise and have them eat an Oran berry or two in order to help with the healing process. This can also be used for other types. However Ice-types are unlikely to have this proble,m and their low body temperature should be extremely effective at reducing the bruising to begin with.

If possible try to keep any weight off the area of the bruising, and to prevent swelling apply pressure through a bandage. There are instructional videos on how to properly use bandages on this Pokedex.

 **Consequences for User:** The user is likely to get the light end of the stick, receiving at most sore muscles and light bruising meaning that rest and light icing is suggested, though do make sure to have a towel as rock types tend to react horribly to sudden changes in temperature, and as such can't cope quickly which leads to frost shatter.

 **SUA, PP:** Accelerock can be used multiple times a day though it should be spaced out to give the Pokemon time to recover in-between battles. This was intended for hunting and the quick disabling of fragile but quick prey, and as such it wasn't used too many times a day as if it missed nothing bad happened to the user. As such be sure not to use it too many times in a short time-frame.

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you liked the next entry in the Pokedex. I hope to continue this sort of pacing though I don't expect to. I doubt I will keep this level of motivation as well, so this may slow down to weekly updates eventually though I do want to keep them on a two day basis at least.**

 **Suggestions for new categories or changes are welcome, and I will read through the reviews for them. If you don't want to review because it's too public then feel free to PM me. But yeah, Reviews are welcome in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Guest: Why thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed and I do believe I will.**

 **Arionix 64: Thank you very much as well. I'm glad you think i'm a genius and I shall endeavour to keep your opinion high.**

 **Alright, see you guys in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
